Secrets
by LozzAnne04
Summary: not sure 100% where the story is going...but.. When Sydney and Eddie move into hiding to protect Jailbait, they uncover more then they bargained for. Starting with those annoying tattoos and the new girl, Lucinda Ramona. Sydney's POV
1. Strange circumstances

**Vampire Academy – Strange circumstances**

I was telling Eddie and Jill about the blood being used in the crazy tattoos that are running rampage around school when screams filled the hot sticky air. Immediately, Eddie's guardian instincts kicked in, he jumped forward looking for the threat finding it much faster than I did. He was helping a girl I only just recognised she had long hair that rivalled Laurel's that was an innocent shade of honey brown while her eyes were a sparkling baby blue. Slade was angrily walking away with his possie muttering about Eddie and the girl who I now assume to be called Lucy. Jill gasped beside me bringing my attention back to Eddie and Lucy, it took all I had not to scream and throw up in disgust. The kiss may have only lasted a second but it was enough to repulse me, we had just avoided getting Jill romantically linked with humans and now this was threatening to change that.

"Thanks"

I heard Lucy whisper again and all Eddie could do was smile meekly, I didn't think he was used to receiving kisses like he had still it wasn't something I'd like to happen again, to be honest I wished she forgot about him all together. Jill smiled at Eddie elbowing him in the shoulder suggestively. Again, I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Who was that?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Lucinda Ramona"

His reply was barely audible as he stared after her though she had long since disappeared, he still looked dazzled which irritated me, he could not be falling for this girl – she was HUMAN!

"What happened?" Kristin asked indicating with her thumb she was talking about the fight between Slade and Lucinda that Eddie had involved himself in - resulting to Eddie's now stupefied state.

"I don't know, we were talking and then we heard screams and he was attacking her, so Eddie helped" Jill answered for Eddie, as it appeared he had lost to ability to speak.

"How heroic," Julia smiled nudging Eddie in the same way Jill had. Still annoyed about the– wrongness—of all this I stalked away just catching the last of their conversation, "what's wrong with her?"—that was Julia.

I spent the rest of the day trying to forget about her arms around his neck but I couldn't shake the image out of my head and the clawing voice that kept yelling _vampire vampire vampire! _

Today would have been the only day I did not volunteer to answer questions in Ms Terwilliger's class. I was just too caught up in my thoughts and strangely Eddie too seemed to be caught up in his own little world—as he kept glancing behind me and staring out at nowhere—which was strange considering his normal vigilance he didn't possibly think there was a threat in this class?

"Can anyone tell me about the Greek revolution and independence?" She asked like always there was an agonizingly long wait til someone answered so grudgingly I started to raise my hand, to my utter shock, another voice spoke behind me.

"The Greek war of independence started in 1821 and lasted for 8 long years, in 1830 Britain, France and Russia declared Greek an independent nation. In 1834, King Otto the first named Athens the capital of Greece." The girl spoke lazily talking in an accent I could not quite pick, turning around slowly I took in the girl who had spoken. To my horror, it was Lucinda.

"Thank you, Miss—oh wow—Roman, would it be far to say you know a lot about Rome?" She questioned.

"It's not Roman, it's Ramona" She corrected still her accent was filled with—boredom.

"Mona? Oh sorry dear"

"No Ms, its Ra-moh-na. Ramona" The boredom had now changed to annoyance, if she was not threatening to create human-vampire relationships I would have felt sympathy for her, Ms Terwilliger still called me Melbourne. Terwilliger looked a little offended by the way Lucinda sounded out her name but didn't make another attempt at pronouncing it, instead she whispered something about still not being able to say names and congratulated Lucinda on her answer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie smiling and suddenly realised why he kept glancing back, he was looking at Lucinda Ramona. I decided—after what happened with Jill—that I would talk to Eddie before I tried anything with these two. Even though Eddie technology was not a vampire in the sense that he does not drink human blood I still did not like the idea of him dating a human girl!

"I think you're over reacting" Jill told me hours later in our room I had just recounted what had happened in class—how he kept ogling her—and was in the middle of developing a plan to make sure nothing happened. "What do you mean 'over reacting'? You should have seen him he was love sick he had the same look on his face that Lee gets when his around you!" Jill flushed at my comparison nevertheless, she remained defensive on behalf of Eddie.

"He should be able to date whoever he likes and it's not like you have to worry about him drinking her blood," She frowned as I noticeably winced at the idea of someone drinking blood from another.

"Sorry. It's just I understand your worries about me but Eddie, he's great. He wouldn't hurt her." She said slowly hoping I would change my mind.

"He deserves to be able to find someone, guardians barely get to have a personal life, it seems unfair to deny him what we can easily have, a life, a girlfriend. Eddie wouldn't let it get serious, he knows he can't." She continued picking up a new defence for Eddie, I understood that a guardian devoted their lives to protecting their Moroi but that was something Eddie knew and accepted this changed nothing.

"It changes nothing, if it doesn't stop I will stop it!" I said ending this debate, I would give it a couple days if anything started between them I would jump in. Maybe I could get way with playing the protective sister card.

I found classes the next day irritating as yet again her accented voice spoke easily throughout the classes we shared. If it was because she was smart without trying or that I knew every time he heard her voice, he fell for her more that made me hate her but I found myself rolling my eyes and being thankful for the classes we did not share—like PE. I had a feeling that was a good thing too, because although she looked innocent and only had a small build I had a feeling she would find that just as irritatingly easy.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous." Jill smiled as we made our way to the East wing to met Eddie.

"Jill!" I exclaimed stopping dead in my tracks, that was ridicules—I could not like Eddie he was one of them—A vampire.

"Don't worry I know you don't like him, anyway you don't stand against—her," Jill joked then suddenly fell silent she was looking in at the cafeteria. "Well Eddie's not there—come on—let's go," She said in a hurried voice moving to block my view.

"Jill what is it?" I asked before noticing Eddie sitting at one of the simple wooden tables laughing with Lucinda.

I could not believe my eyes he must know he cannot get involved with her! I practically ran over to them not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Jill spoke before I got the chance and gave me a glance that said—remember a couple days.

"We were just talking, Lucy's not from around here either she's from Europe somewhere near Rome—she specks Latin." He added smiling. Oh wow, she speaks a dead language someone get her a metal.

"I've been living here for about a year now," She smiled pleasantly. There was something about her I just did not like—something—untrustworthy. I kept thinking she was hiding something.

"Oh sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lucinda Ramona, but please call me Lucy," She held out her hand for both Jill and I, I tried to smile as I shock her hand but I could not. I just kept thinking of the dangers her dating Eddie would impose, it could expose us!

"I'm Jillian Melrose and this is my sister Sydney," Jill smiled being polite enough for both of us.

Grudgingly, we sat with them.

"Your Eddie is really good a sports he dominated in basket ball today," She smiled stabbing her fork into her potato salad and filling her mouth. Eddie blushed weakly before returning the compliment.

"You're really good too, she ran circles around Trey," He smiled adding the last part to us.

"No I didn't." She smiled modestly lightly punching his arm.

I decided then that they were becoming way too attached. I need to do something, sadly there was no other dhampir or Moroi to set him up with.

"You can't go out with her!" I told him when Lucinda left although I had been planning for the past hour how to tell her to stay away from Eddie, and I thought I had finally came up with a believable way.

"I'm not going out with her," He frowned

"But you like her!" I exclaimed still annoyed about how little he cared about human-vampire relations.

"We're just friends"

"Just friends? It didn't look like just friends," I said sceptically, he couldn't be serious? It was obvious that he liked her and after what happened yesterday, I had a felling she liked him to. That I could not have.

"What is it Melbourne? Don't you like Roman?" Trey grinned at me in class; I had been watching Lucinda talking to her friends and must have looked irritated.

"I think Eddie likes her," I told him, no use lying, after all it seemed like something a sister would worry about.

"Yeah, and that seems to bother you," He smiled.

"Well yes," I did not know what else to say I could not tell him it was wrong for them to date he would not understand.

"Well can you blame him? She's stunning." He asked and something in his voice told me that he too would like a chance to get to know Lucinda better which made me feel better. At least it gave me hope that I could set her up with him—so Eddie didn't stand a chance—although that sounded completely horrible on my part. With what little personal life he could ever have it did seem wrong to deprive him of this. On the other hand, she was _human. _I could not let it happen.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" I asked hopefully but by the look on his face told me he was not going to do so.

"Me? Ask her out? You have got to be kidding? I can't ask her out! Well not again," He frowned looking away from her and back to me, my shock must have radiated off my face because Trey laughed and lightly patted my shoulder.

"Yes I asked her out, about a week ago"

My mind spun thinking of what this may mean, at first I hoped that maybe this means she wasn't looking for a boyfriend and nothing between them could happen—then I thought about the fight that united them and realised that wouldn't be the case. The fight, that's it that's the key to this. Before the fight Eddie didn't even know who she was he didn't care about her—my eyes widened with terror as a thought suddenly occurred. Was it possible that whole 'fight' was planned? If that were so that would mean she would have had to know about Eddie's protective nature. Which concerned me, how would she know? Does that mean she knows about us? My view of her changed in a heartbeat—she was now a theat. I needed to keep her away from everyone.

"Wow, you really disapprove? Personally, I thought he was pretty lucky she's a great girl and they seem to be really into each other,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered.

After class, I followed Lucinda and a group of her friends eventually coming to a stop in front of the library. I didn't know how I was going to confront her and was surprised when she made her way over to me.

"Hey Sydney! A couple of us were going to go out this Saturday and I was wondering if you and the others would like to join us?" Her smile seemed genuine but still I couldn't shake the feeling she was a theat. That she wasn't who she was leading on to be—I made a mental note to look up everything I could find out about her when I got back to my room.

"Excuse me?"

"We were going to go to a club just up the road it'll be fun, you can bring your brothers and sister and I'll even let you bring Micah," She smiled, like saying I could bring Micah would change my mind.

"No I don't think so, and I need to talk to you about Eddie," I frowned forgetting what I was going to say, her gaze just seemed to wipe all my thoughts away, how could I say the mean things I had planned when she looked so sweat and innocent.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" She gasped watching me with wide eyes.

"Why did you kiss him?" I hadn't intended to ask that but it rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

"Oh, well, I ah—hm. I guess that is what you're supposed to do when someone saves you from someone like Slade, who wants to hurt you. Why?" She answered unsurely.

"What you're supposed to do?"

"Yeah, you know how in movies you always see the damsel giving her knight a kiss." She grinned.

"You expect me to believe that? What are you hiding?" I demanded.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything, Sydney are you okay? Maybe you should get some rest." She frowned placing a hand on my shoulder. The thing that annoyed me most is that she seemed more concerned with me than anything else; it made me feel like this was _my fault_, as if I'm the bad guy now!

"_I'm fine_, _just stay away_," I say bitterly.


	2. Trust me

**Hey, hey, hey... I've gotten a couple people telling me to update this, so I guess this is it. Sorry, to those who were waiting forever for me to update, I kind of forgot about it. Haha oops. **

**I hope you like it even though; it's been like a year or something like that. And no, I have no idea when the next one will be updated, (hopefully not a years' time). **

**But yeah, feel free to msg me/review, tell me what you hate, what you like. Should I kill off Lucinda? Add another character? Go into hiding and never write again? Frolic in a garden of colourful flowers while eating chocolate? **

**Obviously; Don't own nothing (well besides from Lucinda Ramona)**

**Trust me**

"What's wrong with you?" Jill asked smiling at me as she leant against the door to our room.

"I just looked up everything I could find about Lucinda today." I frowned, looking over to my laptop which I had furiously shut down before I had jumped onto my bed. Jill gave me a sad look and bit her lip, she liked Lucinda. _Everyone liked Lucinda._

"Well, what did you find?" Jill asked in a small voice.

"Nothing" I had spent three hours looking over _file after file_ and hacking into hospital records but there was no Lucinda Ramona—okay there was but she lived and died in 1801-1822—so I found it hard to believe that this was the same Lucinda. Just in case I did look through some of that Ramona's records, I wouldn't want any more Moroi surprises. Yet again I found nothing suggesting she was an undead creature of the night.

"Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?" Jill questioned taking a seat on her bed.

"I couldn't find any records on her, not even a birth record!" I told her. "It's really weird, it's like she doesn't exist." I added more to myself.

"Maybe it's because she's human?" Jill shook her shoulders.

"I don't think so, I want you to stay away from her" I told her, to this she sighed sadly.

"What are you going to do about Eddie? They are really good friends now. Are you sure you're not over reacting?" Jill asked her voice low.

"I'm not overreacting. I think that your protection is more important than Eddie having a little girlfriend." I said bitterly before turning over in my bed and blocking her out completely.

When I woke up the next day, Jill had already left, so I got ready for my classes by myself, which I didn't mind—I quite liked it actually. What surprised me most was the neatly scribbled note that caught my eye as I was about the leave the room. Walking over to my desk I picked up the palm sized note and read:

Sydney,

Please don't be angry, but Eddie and I are behind the library. Ed's showing me a few tricks. Please don't be mad.

Jill

I sighed as a crumbled the note between my fingers. They were practicing some fighting styles, I sighed again—they should not be doing that at school, what if they were caught?

I walked around the corner of the library, about twenty minutes later, I would have been there faster but I got stopped by Miss Terwilliger, who wanted to talk to me endlessly about class. Getting away from her can only be likened to escaping from a lion once it's attacked, or pulling leaches off your bare skin, neither of which I've experienced but I assumed both would be fairly difficult.

I turned to see Eddie and Jill practicing their fighting skills as Jill had said they would be, but upon coming closer to the garden I saw another figure, her long honey brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She sat on the brick edge of the garden her hands cupping her checks, she smiled as she watched the two.

"Okay, I think that's enough for me, why don't you give Lucy a go, we all know she needs protecting." Jill smiled out of breath and wondered over to where Lucinda was sitting, a little sheepishly. Lucy caught her by the shoulders and sat her down all the while saying, "I don't know about that, I'm not much of a fighter. I like to think I'm more like a ninja! I like how those badasses dress."

"Well then ninja, why don't you show us some of your moves." Eddie laughed.

"A ninja never reveals his or her secrets." Lucinda wiggled her finger at Eddie with a slight grin.

"It's a magician" I heard Jill's correction as I was about to say it, finally arriving to the end of the garden, in eye-shot of the three.

"Oh, right a musician."

"Magician—magic, gonna pull a bunny out of my hat type magic, not musician—that's someone who creates music, you know that stuff you listen too." I spoke up as Jill and Eddie laughed at another one of her _faux pas_, they fell rigid when they heard me. All but Lucinda, who turned and flashed me a smile, "Right, I'm still getting used to the sayings; we don't have ones like yours where I come from." She smiled, again with that accent that was so unfamiliar.

"And where is that, again?" I ask, realising how hostile I sound, but not caring nevertheless, I had to come off hard, or else she might not get the hint that I don't want her hanging around us!

"I'm Latvian. I come from a small village called Zaudēja, which literally translates to 'The Lost' in English." She smiled.

"Say something in Latvian!" Jill squealed.

"Do you know any Latvian?" She asked us, to which Eddie and Jill shook their heads. Sadly, I didn't know Lativan, I knew Russian of cause, and how different can they be, given their relation, which was right next to eachother, which means she cannot possibly be from Rome as Eddie had told me. What else is she lying about?

"No, but I know, Russian." I sighed before I could stop myself, why didn't I question her Nationality? Her lies?

"You would be surprised how much they differ." She told me.

"That's English, I said speak Latvian." Jill said with a slight frown.

"Sorry, just seeing if any of you will understand what I'm saying, I think it's kind of hopeless talking to someone who doesn't understand you in the slightest." She laughed.

"Kapec tu mani ienist(1)" She smiled. She was right, it didn't sound like Russian.

"Say something else!" Jill cried.

"Okay, Es neesmu, kas jus domajat, ka es esmu, bet es esmu draugs(2)." She smiled, and I got the feeling that she was directing it at me. I wish I knew what she was saying.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"I said, 'you guys are really cool and I'm glad to call you friends'." Lucinda smiled, but even though the others didn't see it, I knew then she was lying.

"It must have been hard moving here and having to learn a whole new language." Eddie frowned, he didn't like having to learn languages, they weren't his '_thing'_.

"Actually, English is my forth language, I grew up with Latvian, then learnt Russian and Lithuanian, I also know, German, Latin, Italian and French. But I learnt Italian and French in school so I'm not that good at them. Like I can speck it, but I can't spell it." She laughed.

"Wow, between you and Sydney, you practically know every language in the world." Jill frowned. "I wish I knew another language now."

"Unless, Sydney knows the other Six thousand five hundred and ninety two languages in the world give or take, I don't think so. But I can teach you a language if you want." Lucinda laughed patting Jill on the shoulder.

"That won't be necessary; anyway, we better get to class, before we're all late." I say, grabbing Lucinda by the arm and leading her away. "We have History."

Once out of eye and ear shot, I pushed Lucinda into an empty classroom.

"Liar"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a Liar. You told Eddie that you were from Europe, somewhere near Rome, that you spoke Latin" I say angrily, I was going to get the truth.

"I told Eddie, that I was from Europe, nowhere near Rome, but I can speck Latin" She told me.

"I don't believe you"

"Я не виню вас, но я друг, ты можешь мне доверять" She suddenly spoke in Russian, 'I don't blame you, but I'm a friend, you can trust me'.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I questioned outraged.

"By trusting me. Come on, like you said, we have History." She walked out the room and I reluctantly followed.

...Later that day...

"I told you, not to hang around her! She can't be trusted!" I told Eddie and Jill after I had recounted my conversation with Lucinda, and her lie about where she's from.

"She's harmless; she won't hurt Eddie or I." Jill frowned. "She's my friend." She added with a thoughtful frown.

"I obviously just misheard her." Eddie frowned.

"Are you guys ready to go putt putting?" Lee laughed. Lee and Jill were having their first date, while the rest of us watched for danger.

"Jill tells me you're angry with her, what's happening now, Missy?" Adrian whispered in my ear as we watched Jill swing her club hopelessly at the ball, each swing more violent then the last.

"It's not that I'm angry at her, she's putting herself in danger, by befriending Lucinda. You can't trust her!" I told him.

"So she just shouldn't be able to have friends?" He asked. "That's harsh."

"It's not that, it's that she's a liar and can't be trusted, what if she wanted to hurt Jill? She could easily do it now that she's got them to trust her. And she seems to want that pretty bad." I frown, Lucinda really irks me, there was just something about her. Not just her annoying brilliance at everything. Was it possible that Jill was right? That I was jealous, not of their relationship but of Lucinda herself, of her flawless looks, her seemingly natural smarts, how easy it is for her to make friends?

"I think you're overreacting, I think she'll the least of our problems." He frowned, I guess he was right, there were still the strange tattoos and the dead girls. Lucinda couldn't have anything to do with the killings could she? No, that was silly; even I didn't think she was capable of that.

After an extremely long day golfing we returned home.

"That was great! The best fun I've had in ages!" Jill proclaimed as we walked into our dorm.

"I'm glad you had fun." I said lying down on my bed, glad to be back.

...

The next morning came too quickly, as I was awoken by the sound of Jills screaming, I rushed over to her bedside and held her thrashing limps down. "Jill! Jill! Calm down! You're okay! Jill!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I hand grabbed me by the shoulder and flung me off of Jill with a quick and steady motion. "Eddie?" How did he get into the girls dorm, how did he even know? My questioning was cut short then I saw the figure cradling Jill's head wasn't Eddie but Lucinda.

"It's okay Jill. Everything's going to be fine, you're safe baby girl." She said in a soothing tone, and then she began to sing.

"kuš maz bērnu nesaku ne vārda, Lucy gatavojas iegādāties jums Mockingbird(3)" With every word she sang, Jill became more still, when she fell back into a normal sleep, Lucinda laid her back down and tucked her in.

"Lucinda?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't you trust me? Can't you see I only what the best for Jill. She's royalty after all, she's so important." Lucinda caressed Jills hair.

"How did you..." I began, but she cut me off.

"Isn't it obvious? She turned her back to me and pulled her hair back, revealing her neck. In black ink were four small symbols, I recognised them in a heartbeat. They were Molnija.

"You're..."

"A vampire! OH NO! HIDE THE CHILDREN! SHE'S GONNA EAT UP ALL THE HUMANS!" She cut me off again, springing to her feet.

"This little vampire is going to start with you" She smiled at me devilishly, and then she advanced on me.

Before I could defend myself she had pinned my shoulders against the wall.

"You humans are so weak!" She laughed flashing her fangs. Then suddenly and violently stabbed her fangs into my neck, screaming I felt blood spit from my neck and tears run down my face as I hopelessly fought against her.

"SYDNEY! SYDNEY!"

"Oh my gosh! Sydney!"

"SYDNEY!"

"Shh, girl you're okay, it was just a bad dream"

I woke with a start, had that been a dream? It felt so real, so vivid. I moved my hand over my neck were moments ago I would have sworn that Lucinda had bit me. There was nothing there, no blood, no bite mark, nothing. I was fine.

"Sydney are you okay?" Jill's face was centimetres away from my own, making me feel a little claustrophobic but somehow warmed by her care.

"She's going to be fine, Jill." Another voice spoke; bring me out of my daze and making me fully register my surroundings. I was on my bed, half covered in sheets, Jill was kneeling next to me watching my every breath with unwavering concern and there was someone else, Lucinda, her arms were wrapped around me protectively.

"Lucy?" Jill asked.

"Hey, Sydney, is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me and I realised I was staring at her in both fear and shock.

"I'm fine"

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Lucinda smiled, picking herself up and walking out the room.

"You're shaking, are you sure you're okay?" Jill asked, moving to place a hand on my shoulder only to move back.

"I'm fine."

**Ehh, I'm sorry, I feel like this is a really crap chapter, and that I've lost anyone who was actually interested in this because they've all just suddenly died of boredom. **

**But I really want to update this, because I feel bad, for not updating this at all and forgetting about it... **

**THE CHOICES! **

**Anyway, because I'm nice I shall provide translations **

**1: Why do you hate me?**

**2: I'm not who you think I am, but I'm a friend**

**3: Hush little baby don't say a word, Lucy's going to buy you a Mockingbird **

**(The Russian one, is translated by Sydney so I didn't feel the need to add that in this list)**

**Um, yeah, that's it I think, **

**I talk a LOT! Sorry about that... **

**Lozz **


End file.
